Wonderful Life
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: A collection of drabbles in response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition on HPFC
1. Dinnertime

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

******Word Count – 146**

* * *

It was dinnertime in the Lupin household and young Jacob was voicing his hunger as he sat in his highchair, banging his small hands down every now and then to be heard.

When his dinner was finally ready, the scent hit his nostrils, making him smile.

"Someone's hungry aren't they?" Hermione cooed as she began to feed her son.

Jacob soon tired of being fed and in one swift movement took the spoon from his mother's hand and began feeding himself.

"Remus look!" Hermione exclaimed, as her husband put his hands around her waist and gazed at their son proudly.

"You're a clever one, aren't you, my boy?"

Jacob smiled, his mouth covered in tomato soup.

"He may be clever which he gets from the both of us. But he is also messy and he certainly gets that from you," Hermione said playfully, kissing her husband.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	2. Withholding

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 114**

* * *

Remus knew Hermione was withholding something important from him and he wanted to know what it was.

"Hermione is something wrong?" he asked, curiosity alight in his eyes.

"No, why do you say that?" she replied somewhat nervously. She had wanted to surprise him with the news but the way this was going, Remus was going to find out sooner rather than later.

"Well it's just that you've been acting strange lately, and I'm worried about you."

She had to tell him now.

"Oh," she sighed before continuing, "it seems that I can't keep anything from you can I? I do have something to tell you Remus," she said.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	3. Quiet

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

******Word Count – 114**

* * *

It had been a quiet October evening when Hermione had followed Remus outside into the woods behind their house from a distance and watched as he had transformed into a werewolf.

As she gazed upon him in the darkness, seeing his silhouette bathed in the moonlight as he howled at it. She was not afraid. She had stood stock still as he had bounded away on all fours into the night.

After she could no longer see him in the distance, she turned around and walked back towards the house and climbed into bed, waiting for him.

That night as she had drifted off to sleep she realised just how much she loved him.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	4. Juggling

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 108**

* * *

Remus had enjoyed juggling at parties when he was younger, as it had been his forte in garnering girl's attention. He put his skills to good use now as his young son watched him intently as he began to juggle the three small balls, adding two more as he continued the stunt.

His son watched with excited eyes, clapping his hands together as he sat on the couch with Hermione who held him close while laughing at her husband's antics.

He continued the trick for quite a while until he began to tire and placed the balls on the table, to the applause of his son and wife.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	5. Keys

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the ****HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 128**

* * *

Hermione and Remus sat in the auditorium, watching proudly as their son played the piano on the stage in front of the large crowd, which included family and friends dotted around.

Jacob was nineteen years old and was an accomplished musician. He had excelled at playing the piano when he was only young and his passion had continued when he had achieved an '_Outstanding' _in Music at Hogwarts and now here he was performing.

Listening to him play the beautiful piece of music, his nimble fingers flying over the keys made Hermione shed a few silent tears in happiness.

Remus took her hand in his and held it for the duration of the performance until the end when every stood up and their son received a standing ovation.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	6. Impertinent

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the ****HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 113**

* * *

Hermione and Remus read the letter from their son in which he told them how he was getting on at school and of the friends he had made.

He also mentioned that he'd already had a run in with Scorpius Malfoy but had held his own against him.

Remus was proud of his son for sticking up for himself but Hermione was angry at the Malfoy boy.

"That impertinent little bastard," she fumed, but she realised it was expected that Scorpius would take after his father.

Remus comforted her, "Jacob will be alright Hermione; after all he has my wolf gene remember?"

Hermione smiled at this thought, her son would be just fine.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	7. Ravenous

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the ****HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 128**

* * *

Hermione had noticed that the morning after Remus had returned from one of his first moonlight jaunts from their home how his appetite was ravenous for food and for her.

After he had ate his breakfast, he would sneak up slowly behind her and wrap his arms around her slender waist, placing kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders before whirling her around to face him.

They carried on like this until they made it to the bedroom where they would be quickly divested of clothing and Remus would use his large amount of energy in satisfying her, many times. She never complained.

They would make love until the sun began to fade. Then they would lie in each other's arms contented before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	8. Nevermind

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the ****HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 123**

* * *

It was their first anniversary and Remus had made Hermione go out for the day so that when she returned he could surprise her with a romantic meal.

She had disagreed at first.

"You're up to something. What is it?" she inquired, furrowing her brows.

"I'm up to nothing. I just think you could do with a day out. Go and see Ginny."

She didn't like that he was keeping something from her. She was about to say something when she shook her head and muttered, "Oh never mind," before walking out of the door.

When she returned in the evening and saw what he had done for her, she was amazed. She kissed him.

"Remus, this is wonderful."

They enjoyed their anniversary.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	9. Genteel

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the ****HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 150**

* * *

Remus was in awe as he gazed down lovingly at his daughter who was sleeping soundly in her bed. Hannah was only five and yet she was so genteel and beautiful like her mother.

She had her mother's features and her father's kind and perceptive nature. He wouldn't have it any other way.

After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He then checked on Jacob who was also fast asleep before he went to join Hermione who was relaxing on the couch.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

He nodded, smiling, "Yes, they are both asleep."

She returned the smile as he continued, "Hannah looks more like you every day."

They kissed tenderly before making their way to bed.

Remus had a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep with his wife in his arms.

His family was perfect.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


	10. Lampshade

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Alphabet Soup: Drabble Competition in the ****HPFC. I do not own the rights to the books, films or characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I would like to say a huge thank you to MissingMommy for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

**Word Count – 141**

* * *

Remus had fallen for Hermione and so decided to visit the Burrow in the summer to make his move.

The yellow lampshade illuminated the living room that night, making the light dance on the walls. Hermione had wandered downstairs as she couldn't sleep and found Remus sat in the living room; it seemed he couldn't either.

When he heard movement at the doorway, he turned and smiled as he saw her figure. She smiled back as she said, "Hello Remus."

"Hello Hermione."

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"No, not really."

She sat down next to him and they chatted idly before he said, "Hermione, I'm in love with you. I have been for quite some time."

Her heart warmed at this knowledge, as she felt the same way.

"I love you too, Remus."

The kiss they shared was tender.

They were finally together.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
